


Callie and Arizona One-Shots

by Camrenismylife



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camrenismylife/pseuds/Camrenismylife
Summary: Just some Callie and Arizona one-shots I’ll be working on.





	Callie and Arizona One-Shots

A/n: So a little get to know first, if any of you actually liked Erica Hahn, don’t be offended if I write about her negatively; cause I didn’t and still don’t like her character. Also a lot of these one-shots will contain characters who are gone, or dead on the show; just go with it, this is a happy place where no main characters ever die or leave.

-

“I hate this place.” Callie complained, plopping herself next to Mark in the on-call room, who was laying down trying to get some rest. “The on-call room? I wouldn’t say I hate it, I mean it is where all the action happens.” Mark said, not even opening his eyes. “No, not the on-call room, the hospital! Seattle Grace!” The raven haired girl practically yelled. 

“George and Izzie are everywhere I go, Hahn is everywhere too, I just can’t escape my exes!” Callie vented, as she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. “You know what the problem is?” Mark asked, as he sat up and raised an eyebrow at Callie. “What?” She asked, staring blankly at the ceiling. “You keep seeing people from work. You married a resident, you dated another attendant; you’re looking in all the wrong places.” He said sternly. 

Callie stared at the ceiling for a moment more, then sat up, and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “Did you just make sense?” She asked, dumbfounded. “Don’t sound so surprised.” He said sarcastically, crossing his arms at her. 

“Look, if you date people from work, you’re practically setting yourself up to see them everyday, at any given moment. And that’s kind of nice, until you realize that if you were to let’s say; get a divorce, or take your ex-husband’s mistress side against your girlfriends side about a surgery— or, ex girlfriends side in your case; you’ll never escape them. Ever.” He said, giving Callie a stern look. 

“Since when did you become all advice giving, and understanding?” She asked him skeptically, causing Mark to roll his eyes, and scoff lightly. “I’m trying this new thing, it’s called being a better man.” He said, and Callie scoffed, “You’re trying to be a better man? You realize you’re the only attendant who has ever had nurses sign a petition against him.” Callie said, crossing her arms at him. 

He only flashed her an innocent look, “None of what I did with any of those girls, wasn’t consensual.” He said, and she only rolled her eyes. “Besides, we’re not talking about me right now, I’m not the one who’s miserable. You are.” He said bluntly, and Callie sighed, “What am I gonna do?” She asked, whining more than usual. 

“You’re gonna stop dating people from work.” He said, “Haven’t you listened to a word I’ve said?” He asked, and Callie rolled her eyes. “You’re right.” She said, and her eyes then went wide, “What?” He asked in a concerned tone. “That’s the first time I’ve ever told you that you’re right.” She said, her tone laced with realization. This caused Mark to roll his eyes. 

“Actually, I think this is the first time since we met, that you’ve ever actually been right— about anything.” She added, and he rolled his eyes again. “Okay at first, you’re little attitude thing was kind of sexy. Now, it’s just hurtful.” He said, as he plopped himself back onto the bed, and closed his eyes. 

Callie only chuckled, as she stood up. “Now, if you excuse me; there are patients who need this ortho god’s amazing skills.” She said, smirking, feeling a sudden wave of confidence in herself. “You’re the only person who calls yourself that, Torres.” He half-joked, as Callie put her pager in her pocket. “No, I overheard Izzie Stevens say it once or twice.” Callie joked as she walked out of room.

“That’s cause she’s afraid of you!” Mark yelled out, and Callie only chuckled as the door shut behind her. 

-

“Hey, you want anything from the coffee shop down the street?” Callie asked Addison as she approached her. “You’re going all the way down the street to get coffee? We have a coffee machine, Torres.” The redhead teased, causing Callie to laugh. “Well, I feel okay today. I mean, this morning kind of sucked, but then Mark gave me some pretty good advice.” She said, and Addison raised an eyebrow at that. 

“Mark? As in Mark Sloan? He gave you pretty good advice?” She asked, and Callie only laughed. “I know, I’m still shocked about too.” She said jokingly. “So, coffee?” She asked, and Addison smiled lightly. “I’ll go with you, gotta escape my ex husband and his mistress— well, girlfriend now.” Addison joked, and Callie laughed as they started walking. 

“So, care to fill me in on what good advice Mark gave you earlier?” Addison asked curiously, as they walked out of the hospital. “Oh, he just told me to stop dating people from work.” Callie said simply, and Addison rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, Callie. Any of us could have told you that. Have you seen any of my previous relationships? My marriage? Do you even pay attention to what goes on in this hospital? It’s like a freaking soap opera.” Addison mumbled, and Callie laughed loudly as they continued to walk down the street.

“It’s not that I think dating people from work is a good idea, cause I really don’t. I️ think it’s a bad idea, and kind of inappropriate. But where am I supposed to meet anyone else? I work a lot, and people who aren’t physically there to see the madness— well, they just don’t understand.” Callie explained, and Addison only flashed her a small, sincere smile in return. 

“I feel you on that one, sister, you are preaching to the choir. But would you rather be lonely, or have to see your ex husbands smug stupid face every single day?” Addison asked, and Callie gave her a look as they walked into the coffee shop. “Still bitter over that?” She asked, “Oh yeah.” Was all Addison replied with. 

“I refuse to believe that I have no other option. I am not gonna end up all alone with seventy million cats, and midnight phone calls from Mark about his pointless sexcapades—“ Callie ranted, but was cut off by bumping into someone. 

“Mmff” was all Callie heard, and followed by that was a loud thud. After she realized what had happened, she looked down and saw a blonde on the floor. With a coffee spilled next to her. 

“I am so sorry!” Both of them yelled out at the same time. Callie grabbed the blondes hand and helped her up, “Are you hurt? Dizziness, bones all alright?” Callie asked in a concerned tone, staring into the strangers light blue eyes. “I’m fine, wish I could say the same about my coffee though.” The stranger joked lightly. “I’m so sorry, let me buy you a new one.” Callie practically pleaded. 

The blonde was about to protest, but she saw the begging look in Callie’s eyes. “As long as you sit with me and enjoy it.” The stranger said, flashing Callie a big smile, which normally would’ve wanted to make Callie slap someone who was that happy, but in this case, it didn’t. Callie then turned to look at Addison, who was only smirking at her. 

“Actually, I just got paged. I’ll see you later.” Addison lied, flashing Callie another smirk before walking off. 

“So uh— Hi, I’m Callie and I’ve never done this before.” Callie admitted honestly, a little nervousness in her tone. “You’ve never bought someone coffee before?” The blonde asked, flashing Callie a look of amusement. “No, I️ mean I’ve never bought a stranger coffee. A pretty stranger at least.” Callie admitted, and the blondes pale cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Well, I’m Arizona.” She said, with a big smile on her face. This time, Callie noticed a dimple popping out. “Now I’m not a stranger anymore.” Arizona added, still smiling. 

“But you’re still pretty.” Callie blurted out, causing Arizona to blush again. Callie then mentally facepalm’ed herself, “And I said that out loud.” She mumbled, and the blonde giggled. 

“Just buy me a coffee, Callie.” She joked, and Callie smiled at her once more, before leading her over to a table. “You sit here, and I’ll get your coffee.” She ordered jokingly. Arizona only nodded and smiled, as she sat down. 

After about three minutes, Callie came back with their coffee’s, and sat down. Arizona took a sip and her eyes went wide. 

“How did you know I like extra creamer?” She asked, in a slight shocked tone. “First of all, the creamer is the best part. Second of all, decaf is for bitter people, trust me, I know; I work with people who only drink decaf.” Callie joked, causing Arizona to laugh. 

“Works a boring topic for me, tell me what Callie stands for.” Arizona said, smiling at Callie, and staring at her in adoration. Normally, Callie would be creeped out, but she found it cute in this case. 

“Calliope.” Callie answered, a bit shyly. “Calliope, I like that. Suites you.” Arizona said lightly, “And why is that, miss Arizona?” Callie asked teasingly, as she took a sip of her coffee.

“It’s cute, like you.” 

-

Callie walked into work with a smile on her face. She was slightly disappointed that she got paged, causing her unexpected coffee date to end, but she was still happy. 

“Thank god you’re here, I tried to page you twice, but Addison tackled me the first time.” Mark said, and Addison rolled her eyes. “She met someone!” Addison blurted out, and Mark’s eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly went back to smirking. “Wow, you move fast Torres. I like that, you and me, we’re like sharks. Gotta keep moving, or we’ll drown.” He said, causing Addison and Callie to roll their eyes. 

“Shut up, Mark. Why’d you page me, anyways?” Callie asked, the happiness still evident on her face. “She looks drugged out, you sure she didn’t get a hold of the morphine?” Mark asked, and Addison rolled her eyes again. “Just shut up and tell me why you paged me.” Callie said, scowling at him. 

“I heard that there’s a new attendant transferring today.” Mark said, “He should be here any second.” He added, and Addison gave him a look. “How do you know it’s a he?” She asked, crossing her arms at him. “That’s what Derek said!” He defended, “You know I dig smart chicks, they’re sexy. Why do you think I work here?” He asked, smirking at both of them. 

“This is exactly what I️ was talking about. This is why the nurses signed a petition against you!” Callie said, and Addison chuckled. “I actually signed that too.” She admitted, causing Callie to laugh as Mark only stood there. “You are both just cruel, little, evil women!” He exclaimed, and they both rolled their eyes at him. 

“I am curious about the new attendant, what kind of surgeon are they?” Callie asked, curiously. “Uh, Callie, I don’t really think that matters.” Addison said carefully, and Callie furrowed her eyebrows at her. “What are you talking about? Of course it matters. I’m the ortho god, if anyone comes to my hospital and takes my place, so help me I’ll—“ Callie started but was soon cut off. 

“You might wanna turn around like, right now.” Addison interrupted, and Callie practically spun around. She saw the chief behind her, standing right next to Arizona. 

“Well, good afternoon Ms. Torres.” Richard said, giving Callie a stern look, as Mark and Addison stood back a bit. “Good afternoon, sir.” She whispered, afraid she might have upset him. “This is Arizona Robbins, our newest attendant, and I️ want you to show her around.” He said a bit loudly, “She is our head pediatric surgeon, so don’t worry, you’ll still be the ortho “god”.” He said, as he walked off. 

Mark and Addison then started giggling like children, causing Callie to turn around, and glare at both of them. Callie’s glare made them both go silent. 

“Calliope, looks like I’ve found you again.” Arizona said, smiling at Callie, causing Callie to flush a bit. “At least I didn’t bump into you this time.” She joked, trying to play it cool. “Hey, I don’t mind. If I get free coffee every time you bump into me, we should bump into each other more often.” Arizona joked back. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Mark whispered to Addison, as they watched the interaction between Arizona and Callie. “That’s the someone she met.” Addison whispered back, and Mark couldn’t help but snort. 

He was about to say something, but as soon as he looked up, he noticed Arizona and Callie were gone. He turned his head, and saw them walk off into a distant hallway, giggling as they did so. 

“So much for not dating people you work with.” He mumbled, as he turned to Addison. “Wanna go get coffee?” He asked, a smirk on his face. “No.” Addison said bluntly, as she walked off, leaving him standing there. 

“She’s so in love with me, you all are.” He said, to no one in particular. But everyone knew he was still talking about the nurses. “They signed a petition, Mark.” Derek said, as he walked by. “I know all about the petition!” He yelled back.


End file.
